


in between sweetness and sensuality

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Viktor POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10469421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: Would it be an exaggeration to say that Yuuri has very much caught his breath, heart, and entirety in one fell swoop? Would it be too much if he were to complain about how much Yuuri has stolen from him with a mere look?[In which Viktor is helplessly lovestruck, and Yuuri's mouth has a tendency of running away from him when he's high on confidence and love.]





	

“Hey, Viktor.”

Viktor barely manages a hum in reply, his mind a dissonance of pure focus (on Yuuri, the flush of his cheeks, the subtle squirming of his body, the way he _looks-_ ) and utter chaos. His mind is everywhere yet not, because Yuuri is his anchor- his beautiful, heart-stopping anchor- and how can anyone be lost when graced with the view of him?

“ _Viktor._ ”

“Yes, _золотце,_ ” Viktor says, voice coming out strained as Yuuri shifts from his place on top of him. Yuuri shoots him a look that hints at hidden laughter, though the usual effect it brings (warmth and quiet fondness) has been replaced by searing _heat_ and a desperation that has Viktor barely hiding a groan of annoyance and impatience.

God, Viktor has never wanted anyone this badly before.

Would it be an exaggeration to say that Yuuri has very much caught his breath, heart, and entirety in one fell swoop? Would it be too much if he were to complain about how much Yuuri has stolen from him with a mere look?

“I’ve been thinking,” Yuuri begins, trying for casualness and landing very much in the field of “sex-mussed and _delicious_ ”. He continues, “You already know, don’t you? That you were my inspiration for skating.”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor moans, unable to help himself when Yuuri grinds his hips down as though trying to keep Viktor inside of him forever. (Viktor honestly wouldn’t mind this. At all.)

“Do you know,” Yuuri moans and Viktor tries- he _does_ \- not to groan a reply, “that you’re my first here, too?”

Viktor sucks in a breath, before losing it again when Yuuri pulls himself up and drops himself down in one swift move. “I know,” Viktor chokes out, fists clenched over the sheets in a half-assed attempt at self-control. “I know, Yuuri. _Господи_ , I know.”

“You know?” Yuuri teases, voice breathy and warm on Viktor’s skin as Yuuri reaches out to take both of Viktor’s hands off the bed and-

 _Oh, god_.

He places Viktor’s hands palm-flat on his chest, deliberately moving both of their fingers up until they’re grazing over his hard nipples. Viktor doesn’t have to wait for Yuuri’s order to move his hands, fingers twisting and rubbing at sensitive nubs the exact way he _knows_ Yuuri likes it.

“You know,” Yuuri speaks still, eyes fluttering shut as he starts rolling his hips over Viktor’s, “that I never even played with myself like this, until you?”

A broken sound escape Viktor’s lips. “What?” he asks- _begs_ , rather, voice weak in his own mouth as Yuuri nudges at his frozen hands to keep moving.

“I wasn’t this sensitive before,” Yuuri says, eyes fluttering open again as he looks down at Viktor, who has begun to obediently rub at Yuuri’s nipples again. Yuuri smiles, biting on his lower lip for a fraction of a second before he adds, “Then again, I wasn’t touching myself like this until my first time with you.”

“Like,” Viktor parrots, voice croaky and whine-like in his throat as Yuuri watches him with barely-hidden amusement.

“I never toyed with my nipples like this before,” Yuuri says, blunt and sure, and Viktor’s breath catches in his throat before it can even reach his lungs. “It was why I was so confused on why you insisted on playing with them when we first did it. I never felt anything while touching them.” Then he pauses, looks down at where they’re joined by the hips and reaches down- oh, _Господи,_ how is he to _survive_ this- to trace where his hole is stretched around the base of Viktor’s cock.

He moans, and Viktor groans, helpless and caught under all of Yuuri’s words and ministrations.

“You make everything feel so good for me,” Yuuri whispers, and Viktor-

Viktor’s hips jerk up in reply, instinct calling for more _(more,_ god, _more)_ of Yuuri’s little sounds of pleasure, more of his open-mouthed groans, more of _everything_ that Viktor has ever wanted in another human being that he will never want in another again, for as long as he lives.

Yuuri cries out, and a little spurt of cum trickles down his hard length. “ _Viktor_ ,” Yuuri moans, and Viktor thrusts up again, slow-simmering heat bubbling in the pit of stomach for more, _so much more_ , of Yuuri’s breathy cries for his name.

“Again, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes out, fingers pinching and pulling at Yuuri’s nipples as Yuuri starts to ride him in earnest. “Say my name, _please._ ”

“ _Viktor,_ ” Yuuri whines, not bothering to hold back as he moves himself in a harsh and hungry rhythm over Viktor’s cock. His every move feels like he’s clutching at straws, begging with his body for Viktor to give him what he wants, and by _god_ Viktor is trying his best to give him his all.

“I don’t think you know, Viktor,” Yuuri mutters, leaning in close, closer, close enough that Viktor can feel his heartbeat in the space between them, “how much you’ve changed me.”

Viktor doesn’t understand how Yuuri can even _talk_ through all of the vigorous exercise his body is getting. Viktor isn’t even moving much, mostly just letting Yuuri take what he wants from him, and _he_ feels embarrassingly breathless and weak.

“I wasn’t like this before,” Yuuri says, face flushed red as he keeps moving his hips to seek out his release. He’s talking like a man in a race, breath barely catching in his lungs as he groans, “I’ve never _wanted_ this much before. I always feel like I want to keep you inside me, like this,” at this he clenches deliberately around Viktor’s cock, and Viktor _moans_. “Just like this, Viktor.”

“If I could,” Viktor hisses, not even capable of mustering a laugh as he feels the warmth in his stomach coiling harder, tighter, _hotter,_ “I would, Yuuri. God, I’d never want to let you go if I could help it.”

“Have you ever wondered?” Yuuri asks, eyes wild when Viktor blinks up to look at him.

He’s barely even opened his mouth to ask what Yuuri wants, when Yuuri says,

“What it would be like, for you to cum inside me?”

_бля!_

Viktor clenches his jaw to bite back a long groan as he feels his orgasm wash over him, hips jerking through the sudden tightness of Yuuri’s hole as he, momentarily, whites out from the sheer amount of pleasure.

When he comes to, it’s to the sight of Yuuri panting above him, legs trembling as translucent white paints his chest in a mess of Yuuri’s own release.

“You are,” Viktor begins, voice tremulous in his mouth as he moves his hands to tug Yuuri down by the arms, “ _dangerous,_ _любовь моя_.”

Yuuri laughs, smile more felt than seen on his lips as Viktor drags him into a slow, sweet kiss. “God,” he mutters through the kiss, skin warm as he pulls himself off of Viktor to let himself be tugged into an embrace, “ _god_ , Viktor.”

“The things you _said_ ,” Viktor says, and watches with delight as a new flush of embarrassment paints itself red over Yuuri’s cheeks. “ _дорогой_ , I almost forgot to breathe because of it!”

“Please don’t,” Yuuri says, pulling away so Viktor can tie off and throw away the condom he’s wearing. “I don’t even want to think about the things that I said.”

“You were so _seductive_ , Yuuri,” Viktor teases, earning him a drawn-out groan of embarrassment and annoyance from Yuuri, who’s now chosen to lie down on the bed with his face hidden by the pillows. “If you were to skate to Eros now-!”

“ _Viktor!_ ”

Viktor laughs, even with wonder ever-present at the back of his mind as he watches his husband squirming in slow-growing realization at his earlier brazenness on their shared bed.

_How is it that one man can be so seductive, yet so sweet at the same time?_

_How was I so lucky to get him?_

(And, if he were to be completely truthful?

He would gladly trade the world, with all its majesty and wonders, if it meant that he could keep this man by his side forever.)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 12am and my brain is barely functioning
> 
> ??? idk where this came from
> 
> as always, feedback would be much appreciated!!


End file.
